aun te recuerdo
by GrizGreen
Summary: EZIO X DUCCIO. una noche para recordar. basado en el detalle del libro de assassins creed 2.


Ya avía pasado un año de la muerte de Yusuf, y los asesinos todavía la resentían. Este día se cumplía un año de muerto y se realizara una misa en el cementerio.

Ezio, Sofía, el príncipe, unas mujeres desconocidas (amigas o amantes de Yusuf) y pirí quien da la misa, la cual se termino a medio día, de ahí ezio invito a todos a comer a un restauran nuevo que abría en el sur, por los barrios bajos, todos aceptaron, pero… a ezio se le olvido algo.

-ezio… -Sofía hablaba, todos detuvieron el paso al ver que ezio se detuvo en seco mirando a un costado – ezio… te encuentras bien-

-no vayas a llorar por favor- pirí saco de sus pensamientos al asesino

-¿ah?... – todos rieron ante la reacción de ezio – disculpen tengo que ir a ver algo… -

-maestro… necesita ayuda- los asesinos se acercaron

-no… acompañen a los demás al puesto, no bajen la guardia y espérenme hay- ezio antes de irse le dio un beso en la mejilla a Sofía y corrió a la pared, para escalarla y correr por los tejados.

Simplemente ezio desde que salió de roma comenzó a, practicar su habilidad especial, ahora puede escuchar como un halcón y muchas de esas veces escucha cosas que le causan curiosidad y no puede evitar saber que es.

Ezio, como todo un maestro asesino observaba desde la esquina de un tejado, escuchaba y veía como un hombre totalmente borracho, bailaba y maldecia a todo lo que podía, ¿pero que le llamo tanto la curiosidad?

-duccio- susurro ezio.

Ezio se sintió culpable al verle así, claro… el traiciono a su hermana, la insulto en roma y intento conquistar a Sofía, pero… entre duccio y ezio hay algo más fuerte que los une.

El maestro asesino hico muestra de sus habilidades, saltando al piso elegantemente, duccio se dio cuenta, ya que no avía nadie en la calle, ezio lo miro desde su lugar…

-tu… -duccio lo apunto con la botella en mano- miren al diablo, ¿que? ¿Vienes a matarme por todo lo que le hice a tu hermana?- ezio no respondió, solo camino un poco para que la luz mostrara su rostro

-duccio… como te ha tratado la vida- lo decía sin ofender

-la vida… -le dio un último trago a la botella, para luego tirarla con furia al piso, ezio se sorprendió- MAL POR TU MALDITA CULPA AUDITORE…- a duccio le salieron varias lagrimas- siempre has tenido la culpa de mis desgracias-

-yo… duccio, tú no sabes lo que significa que la vida te trate mal, tu eres culpable de todas tus desgracias, por apostador y ahora bebedor- duccio se acerco mas a ezio cabizbajo

-no… ya se te olvido- su voz de escucha cebrada- c… claro… ezio auditore… todo un don Juan-

-duccio- ezio lo miro mas de cercas y noto la gran diferencia de altura, ezio sonrió – yo ya soy un viejo… pero- miro a todos lados y rápidamente cargando a duccio como un cadáver se fue caminando lejos de ahí.

-que mierda… bájame asesino, a donde me llevas-

-cállate por favor-

Ezio lo más rápido que pudo y con todo el peso en su hombro, llego a una de las muchas guaridas de los asesinos, abrió la puerta y tiro a duccio dentro…

-espera aquí… y no te preocupes de que alguien te descubra, este lugar esta solo- camino a la salida- ah… voy a cerrar con llave, por si quisieras huir o robar- solo se escucho la puerta cerrar con fuerza y un duccio muy borracho tirado en el suelo.

Ezio perdiendo el aliento corrió, corrió como nunca en su vida para poder llegar a la reunión con sus amigos, por suerte no llegaba tan tarde, comió mucha comida, bebió, rio con sus asesinos y al final pago. Sofía le insisto mucho a ezio de que la acompañara a su casa pero ezio mando a sus asesinos con Sofía. Pero no le podía decir el porqué no, solo se fue de ahí solo, con la simple escusa de que tenía un trabajo personal que atender.

Duccio se sentía muy incomodo en ese lugar, aunque tenía que aceptar que el lujoso lugar le vendría muy bien para él, pero al ver los símbolos de los asesinos le venía en mente el rostro de ezio, se levanto y camino un poco por el lugar, pero se encontraba borracho, eso causaba que se cayera al piso…

-desde que nació ezio… siempre su destino camina al éxito y el lujo, pero yo… solo basura- camino hasta un escritorio –libros… desde cuando le agarro el gusto por esto-

-desde que mi padre murió – duccio se asusto tanto que lo borracho se le fue poco a poco- además de que… un amigo me indujo a la lectura y siendo el maestro de los asesinos tenía que ser un hombre muy culto- camino hasta el escritorio tomando varios libros y acomodándolos en un estante

-lo de tus padres…-

-no tienes que decir nada… no fue tu culpa, además eso es el pasado-

-pero… por culpa del pasado… - ezio se giro, le sonrió y duccio evito mirarlo a los ojos. Ezio se dejo caer en la alfombra cercas de la chimenea y con la mano le indico a duccio que lo acompañara.

-¿Por qué llegaste a Constantinopla?-

-yo… fracase en Italia, pensé que aquí en una ciudad con una gran capital en comercio… me equivoque- ducci no miraba a ezio a los ojos, tenia pena y rabia, pero tenía que preguntar – y… esa mujer italiana, tu y ella… -evito su mirada prefiriendo ver el fuego

-Sofía… no, somos aun amigos, pero ella sabe lo que siento- ezio se acostó en la alfombra, así podría ver el rostro de duccio- ¿nunca te casaste con alguna de las mujeres que tenias por ahí?

-eso… -ezio noto como su cara se tornaba triste- no, ninguna me interesaba y solo quería divertirme con ellas… pero, ahora que lo piensas, debí casarme hace mucho tiempo- giro para verlo – y tu ezio, no te casaste con cristina… - ezio evito mirarlo, duccio lo noto- perdón, si me entere. Pero… tu siempre tuviste mujeres a tu alrededor, porque no te casaste-

-cuando murió cristina… yo no pude volver a amar a otra mujer igual- apretó sus puños con fuerza- pero Sofía… ella es diferente- le mostro una sonrisa

-y… además de tener mujeres… -miro a otro lado- también tenias hombres- ezio lo miro, soltó una risita

-solo debiste preguntar… solo uno, solo tuve una pequeña relación con uno- duccio lo miro sorprendido ante su respuesta y por esa pequeña sonrisa que tenía en su rostro- un amigo… lo conocí en Florencia, poco antes de que mataran a mi padre, Leonardo, y dijo pequeña relación porque solo tuvimos una pequeña noche juntos en roma, pero de ahí… - ezio miro a duccio –todavía me recientes eso no, por eso tanto enojo, no asía mi hermana o a mi familia, si no a mi-

-tu… -duccio apretó sus puños, quería fuerzas para no llorar o golpear- tu me engañaste… con esas gemelas-

-duccio, te lo explique ese día, no fue mi… -

-LO SE… lo sé- duccio agacho mas la cabeza, ezio se levanto un poco- yo… yo solo… - ezio noto lo rojo que estaba- quiero algo como antes-

Duccio temblaba, no tenía el valor de ver a ezio a la cara, solo observo con la poca vista que tenía que ezio se levanto, sentía su presencia detrás del, lo iba a correr de ahí, lo golpearía como siempre.

Pero solo escucho como algo pesado caía al piso, como una espada chocando con algo de metal, tembló ante la idea de que lo matara, pero solo sintió unas manos en sus hombros y unos labios rosando su oído…

-tú sabes bien, que tú fuiste mi primer amigo y mi primera pareja, con quien tuve sexo la primera vez, con quien tuve mi primera discusión a golpes, mi primer beso y más… ya sabía lo que querías-

Duccio sintió como una corriente eléctrica paso por su espina, curveo su espalda y a ezio le causo mucha felicidad esa reacción, poso sus manos en los hombros de duccio, bajando sus manos lentamente por sus brazos, mientras besaba su cuello lentamente. Duccio sentía pequeñas reacciones, que hacían que quisiera sentirlas mas y mas fuertes.

Ezio lo soltó y se sentó enfrente del, ducci se puso totalmente rojo al ver a ezio solamente con el pantalón puesto…

-te sorprende mi rapidez… experiencia por los años- ezio rio ante su comentario.

El asesino, delicadamente paso su mano por el cuello de duccio, este tembló al sentir la mano fría, ezio roso lentamente sus labios con los de él, lo tentaba a que él lo besara, duccio sentía la suave piel de ezio y no entendía como tan viejo aun su piel era igual de suave que antes. Duccio abrió un poco su boca para darle un beso, pero ezio aprovecho la oportunidad para darle un beso apasionado, duccio tomo a ezio de los hombros para no caer de espaldas, mientras disfrutaba como la dulce lengua de ezio saboreaba cada rincón de su boca.

A ezio tomo del piso uno de los cuchillos de su cinturón y rasgo la camisa, para después arrancársela. Lo tomo de las caderas y lo pego a su pecho, acomodando a duccio en sus piernas.

Duccio al sentarse sintió como la hombría de ezio se levantaba, eso le éxito. Ezio y duccio tuvieron que detener el beso por la falta de oxigeno. Duccio desabrocho el pantalón de ezio, bajándole toda prenda para dejar en descubierto su miembro, duccio se retiro un poco para recostarse en el piso.

Duccio sujeto delicadamente el miembro de ezio, lo acariciaba con sus manos lentamente, para después empezar a lamerlo, ezio solo se tapo la boca, quería disfrutar el momento, pero cuando duccio lo puso en su boca y empezó a succionarlo, ezio no pudo evitar soltar un gemido ahogado, su mano sujeto la cabeza de duccio, mientras este lo chupaba rápido y lentamente en pausas. Ezio tuvo que detenerlo, no quería venirse en ese momento.

Con un poco de fuerza ezio recostó a duccio, empezando a besarlo con pasión, mientras una de sus manos despojaba a duccio de su pantalón. Ezio masajeaba su miembro y con su otra mano deslizaba sus dedos por la entrada de duccio.

Duccio a cada movimiento sus caderas de contraían, las dos manos de ezio excitaban las zonas más sensibles del.

-ez… ezio- el asesino bajo la intensidad de las carisias- ter… termina… mmm, esta… tortura…- sin verlo, sabía que ezio puso una sonrisa como pocas.

Ezio tomo las piernas de duccio y lo acomodo, tomo su miembro y lo puso en la entrada de duccio, empezó a insértalo lentamente, duccio no tenia de donde agarrarse, hasta que ezio de una estocada lo introdujo, causando un grito de placer en el italiano.

Duccio cubrió su rostro con sus brazos, mientras ezio lo tomaba de las caderas para elevarlo un poco más, los movimientos del asesino empezaron lento y placentero para los dos, duccio no dejaba de gemir y ezio intentaba controlar su respiración.

-de nuestras relaciones… sabes que es lo que más me gusta- duccio intento responder pero solo salían gemidos de su boca-… como decías mi nombre, tu respiración con esas palabras siempre me excitan, muy pocos causaban… esa reacción en mi-

-e… ah… ezio, mas rápido- duccio le sonrió.

Ezio empezó a moverse tan rápido, que pudo romperle el cuello a duccio, pero sabía que él podía aguantar su ritmo, duccio sintió como el miembro de ezio se calentaba, al igual que el suyo, abrazo con fuerza a ezio. Los dos soltaron un gemido, por la llegada del orgasmo.

Los dos cayeron a la alfombra abrazados, ezio acaricio la mejilla de duccio, quería grabar en su memoria su rostro sudoroso.

-para ser viejo, estuvo bien- duccio hablo con sarcasmo

-¿estuvo?- ezio y duccio rieron, pero el tiempo se fue muy rápido, ya era muy tarde para ezio, tenía pendientes que arreglar.

Ezio fue el primero en vestirse ya que su armadura era difícil de poner, duccio miro con atención como amaraba y acomodaba cada cosa en su armadura.

-duccio antes de irme… si quieres unirte a nosotros, eres bienvenido- ezio camino a la puerta

-ezio… -los dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos- te extrañe… -

-yo igual… -levantando su capucha, se fue, dejando a duccio, dejando otra vez a un corazón embriagado por su amor.


End file.
